


Something like adoption

by Eurydyka_Kaput



Series: The Only Constant Thing is Change [5]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, aaarrrgghh is protective, blinky is having second thoughts, draal is grieving, vendel wants a different trollhunter, walt is terrified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydyka_Kaput/pseuds/Eurydyka_Kaput
Summary: What happens after Blinky and Aaarrrgghh! pull Walter out of the crack in the wall.





	Something like adoption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlit_wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/gifts).



‘How could you bring changeling into the Trollmarket? And then let him escape? Of all irresponsible things you could do, Blinkous, this one is the worst.’ Vendel scolded the blue troll and then turned to the changeling in question.

Walter sat on a stone table. Chains running around his wrists, ankles, and neck. Gag preventing him from talking. They were afraid he would try to escape again. Base of his right horn hurt after it got stuck between the rocks when two trolls tried to pull him out of the crack in the wall. He was lucky it wasn’t broken off.

He looked Vednel straight in the eyes, hoping anger masked his fear.

‘Amulet choose.’ Aaarrrgghh! said while he moved to stand behind Walt.

Changeling stiffened even more.

‘We all know sometimes it chooses poorly.’

‘I fear it may be the case, Vendel.’ Blinky said ‘It’s a well-known fact, changelings can’t be trusted. That’s precisely why I brought him to the Trollmarket. So we could question him. If there is one changeling there has to be more nearby. If we could only…’

‘Humans in house.’ Aaarrrgghh! interrupted.

‘Cover up, my dear friend.’

‘Did not kill us.’

‘Just plotting.’

‘Amulet choose right.’ Gray troll stated.

Walt looked at ex-general feeling sudden flood of sympathy towards him. Aaarrrgghh! smiled and placed his hand on changelings back with gentleness Walt did not know trolls were capable of. Still, he moved away from the touch as much as he could.

‘Good fighter, better strategist. Can be good Trollhunter.’ Gray troll said to his companions.

Changeling would grin at that if the situation was any different. Blinky looked at his mate feeling a little betrayed. Vendel glared at the changeling. There was something strangely intimidating about the old and yet muscular and tall troll.

When Walt heard someone enter the library he felt relieved. That is until he recognized the newcomer as Draal the Deadly. Nomura’s ex-boyfriend and last Trollhunter’s son. Pottery Lover From Hell once said he was constantly seeking ways to gain his father’s approval. The troll was training hard, learning tactics and moves, spending almost all of his time to prepare himself for the role of the Trollhunter. Except the amulet did not choose Draal. It chose the last appropriate being. A changeling.

It was in changelings nature to seek power. To claim to the top using it. To survive.

‘So this is an impure amulet choose.’ Draal spat on the stone floor.

‘Please, not in my library.’ Blinkous requested.

Walt liked to think about himself as a person who could handle anything. He could handle it. He could handle this unthinkable situation.

Aaarrrgghh! was on his side. That was almost clear.

But even knowing it Walt couldn’t help but imagine ex-Gum Gum braking Walt’s neck.

Most probably the gray troll wanted to have somebody who shared his experiences of serving Gunmar. Walt could understand it. Though even surrounded by other changelings, none of them were people he could talk to. They only waited to stab him in the back. Not very good listeners. Those few people who cared about him, people who Walt could talk to, did not know his secret. Changeling knew the feeling well. He was thankful for Aaarrrgghh!’s actions. One troll wasn’t a lot but still more than usual.

He couldn’t trust him, of course. Changelings couldn’t trust anyone.

Blinkous Galadrigal expressed his aversion towards Walt and his kind but did not seem radical about it. Though Walt couldn’t be too careful. After all, he knew Dictatious. Some things just run in family. On the other hand, he seemed to be close to Aaarrrgghh!. Maybe if ex-general tried hard enough six-eyed troll would change his mind.

Hope is the mother of stupid but most mothers love their children.

Vendel, the leader of the Trollmarket, looked furious enough to order Walt’s death. Draal would happily act as executioner.

‘Amulet choose.’ Aaarrrgghh! said yet again pulling changeling closer as if protecting him.

Walter stiffened at the touch and pulled stronger at the chains and said something that came out as a muffle through the gag. Gray troll took his hand away muttering “sorry”.

‘Pacifist.’ Aaarrrgghh! assured.

Blinky looked at his mate and the changeling. He knew Aaarrrgghh! might be right but six-eyed troll was never one who trusted easily. He hated conspiracies and always tried to get to the bottom of them. Changelings were very personifications of conspiracies.

He wouldn’t lie. Blinky considered handing the changeling over to Draal. After questioning him, of course. But now… He saw that hope in Aaarrrgghh!’s eyes. Hope he wasn’t the only one who left. Blinky couldn’t take that hope from his love’s eyes.

‘What should we do?’ six-eyed troll asked.

No one listened to changeling’s muffled response.

‘I propose we get rid of the parasite before the plague spreads.’ Draal growled.

‘Careful, Draal. We don’t know who or what the amulet would choose next. If it chose a changeling, what stops it from scouting a gnome or a goblin?’ four-armed troll asked.

Everyone, including Walter, shivered at the image of a goblin Trollhunter.

‘If the amulet chose him, he deserves a chance to prove his worth.’ Blinky looked at his mate, who nodded vigorously.

‘Perhaps a sparing then? I promise I won’t kill or permanently injure our new _Trollhunter_.’ Spiked troll’s grin was wicked at the last word.

‘Bad idea.’ Aaarrrgghh! said.

All eyes fell on Vendel ‘I don’t see any contraindications. Take the changeling to the Forge and then untie him’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Aaarrrgghh! was right. It was a bad idea. At least for Draal.

Kanjigar’s son was sure of his victory. Rage and arrogance clouded the troll’s mind.

Walt, on the other hand, was terrified. Changeling did not believe Draal’s words. He was used to situations he could control to some degree if not fully. Here he was on enemy’s territory, recently untied and ungagged, facing furious troll, whose agnomen was the Deadly, having no idea if he would get to see his family again.

The armor was surprisingly light but still was armor and hindered some of Walter’s moves. The man was not used to fight with such encumbrance.

But he was a changeling. And as any changeling, he would adapt and fight tooth and nail to survive.

He did.

It wasn’t long before he gained the upper hand in their “spar” despite his smaller size. Dogging Draal’s attacks and finally flipping him by a horn using troll’s own strength. Changeling then punched his opponent with both hands in solar plexus knocking the air out of troll’s lungs.

Vendel ordered the spar to stop.

Walt looked up to see fear on other trolls' faces. The old one was best at hiding it. He reminded standing in place. Blinky was looking at the scene with wide eyes, Aaarrrgghh! placed one of his large hands on his mate's shoulder. Changeling moved away from the spiked troll.

‘You fought well. I see you’re more fit for Trollhunter’s role than I previously saw.’ Draal said as he got up.

When Walt saw tears in troll’s eyes his parental instinct kicked in. No enemy stood before him. Instead, he saw a lost and scared child, who just wanted their father’s approval. A child, who just lost said father and just started to grieve. A child, who reacted with anger because that was easy.

Anger was easier than acceptance that fate wasn’t cruel enough to take both father and son.

Walt did not know what he would do if, no, no if, when Barbara and Jim die. He should not let himself care for humans. Any changelings know that. And yet…

Those were thoughts for another time. Young troll before him needed him then.

‘You were a worthy opponent. I had a pleasure of meeting your father once or twice. He would be proud of you.’ Walt smiled apologetically ‘I realize you hoped the amulet would choose you. But you can’t blame it for sparing the son once it already took the father. Trolls and humans know many warriors, who never held Daylight but they written their names in history pages. Do you want to know what was their greatest advantage?’

Draal nodded weakly.

‘Choice. They chose what they became. You have that choice, Draal the Deadly. It’s more than one could hope for.’ Changelings paused ‘I’m not telling you to not be angry or jealous or hurt. You have every right to be. But you can choose your path and where it takes you.’

Young troll sat down at this point. Tears finally escaped his eyes.

‘Past is there to guide us. Future to motivate us. However, the only one that really matters is Present. Every day shapes the next. Every little thing could make a powerful change.’

‘My dad died.’ Draal sniffed.

‘I know.’ Walt placed his hand on troll’s arm.

‘I don’t think he wanted me to become the Trollhunter.’ In this moment Draal was whelp again. Crying. Knowing he would never be enough.

‘For the love of Pale Lady, what sane parent would want their only child to get a death sentence?’ Walt asked rhetorically ‘I don’t know what I would do if my son became the Trollhunter instead! I think your father couldn’t image it either?’

‘I thought changelings can’t have children.’

Walt stiffened a little ‘You’re right on the most part. Many of us can’t procreate. My wonderful wife has a son from her previous marriage. Jim. A remarkable young man.’ Walt smiled a little ‘What would you like to do?’

Blue troll shook his head. He didn’t know. There was so much things he wanted to do. So much things he wanted to do with his father but would never get a chance to.

‘Maybe some tea? I have a lot of kinds at home. Earl Gray or some more exotic flavor…’

Draal had tea a few times in his life before. He enjoyed the taste and warmth of it. One purple changeling was to thank for that. Troll nodded and got up.

‘Did that just happened?’ Blinky asked gesturing to Draal and Walt slowly walking to the exit.

Aaarrrgghh! solemnly nodded. Vendel for the first time in a very long time did not know what to say.


End file.
